


Call It Magic

by selcouthmelody (raigingstorm)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Smut, job searching, magic kink, post-game world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raigingstorm/pseuds/selcouthmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans' magic is very alluring, you're coming to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demonstraition (Alternatively, Sans makes a good security guard)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been.... *years* since I wrote fanfiction? Thanks, Undertale, for dragging me back into the depths of fandom hell. I'm planning on this being at least a two-shot, but we'll see!  
> Frisk is of age and also female. :)
> 
> 10/24/15: Tiny edits made, italics added.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The sunlight drifts lazily in through your bedroom window, warming your face and pulling you from your slumber. You exhale slowly and sit up, taking in the sight of the bedroom so unfamiliar to you. 

It's been a few weeks since your journey through the underworld of monsters. The broken barrier allowed for monsters to cross and come into the human world. Immediately after crossing over, you set about to getting a place for yourself and your skeleton brother friends, who insisted on staying with you. Your pocketful of gold disappeared quickly, but it bought a small three bedroom house for a month, along with food and utilities. Lacking further funds has led you and the brothers on a ferocious job hunt, and landing an occupation was proving.... difficult, to say the least. 

With a sigh, you roll off your bed and to your feet, beginning your morning routines. The house is quiet, and you wonder idly if Sans and Papyrus have already left for the day. 

Now dressed and presentable, you walk outside of your bedroom and down the hallway, glancing in at the living room. The TV drones on with news stories, glowing faintly, but that's not what catches your attention. On the cheap bargain couch you bought from a thrift store, Sans has fallen asleep sitting up. You watch him for a moment, taking in his closed eyes and absent grin. He looks... almost peaceful. You shake your head slightly and continue on to the kitchen, deciding to let him rest. He's a lazy bones for sure, but he hardly sleeps as far as you're aware. And, surprisingly, he's been working hard lately to land some kind of job.

It's difficult, you suppose, to get a job with no education and no previous experience. Also, being a skeleton with magic powers probably doesn't help either. You pour yourself a bowl of cereal and sit at the worn table (picked up from a garage sale – what a find!) eating it slowly while scrolling through online help wanteds on your phone. You all three have already tried most of them. At this rate, you'll be out on the street by this time next month. You sigh, trying to not get discouraged. Something will come up, right?

“hey there.” You look up from your phone to see Sans standing near the table, a tired smile plastered to his face. 

“Sleep well?” You ask. He shrugs in response and sits next to you, pulling your cereal towards himself. “Hey! Get your own!”

“i just want a bite. or two.” He grins wider as he shoves a stolen spoonful into his mouth.

You huff, though it's more for show than anything else. “I was thinking we could take a trip up to the mall today, try to ask around for job openings.”

Sans chews thoughtfully. “that could be a good idea, _tibia_ honest.” You groan as he chuckles and chomps on another spoonful of cereal. “where's Papyrus, anyways?”

You shrug. “He was already gone-”

The door slams open suddenly, causing you to jump slightly. “BROTHER! HUMAN! I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS!” The tall skeleton makes his way quickly into the dining area, chest slightly puffed out and paperwork held tightly in his hand. “I HAVE FOUND AN OCCUPATION FOR MYSELF AND IT IS ONLY THE BEST JOB FOR ME!” 

“what is it?” Sans grins and reaches for the paper his brother holds. Papyrus relinquishes it and proclaims loudly, “A CHEF! OF ONLY THE FINEST PASTAS AT THE GARDEN OF OLIVES. HUMANS AND MONSTERS ALIKE WILL FOREVERMORE BE ABLE TO ENJOY MY CULINARY MASTERPIECES!”

“Is that where you were this morning so early, Pap?” You ask.

“YES! THE KITCHEN LEADER ASKED I COME IN TO BE TESTED ON MY SKILLS AND OF COURSE I PASSED IT. NO ONE CAN BEST MY PASTA.” Papyrus takes the last seat and pulls your cereal bowl away from Sans. “WHAT IS THIS?”

“My cereal...” You groan quietly as the taller skeleton takes a huge bite of it. Sans chuckles again, low and dark. You like the sound and glance his way to see his left eye spark. He winks at you and pulls his glowing left hand in towards himself and then towards you. The cereal bowl slides across the table to its home before you and you quickly grab up your spoon and eat with renewed vigor. 

“IT IS DELICIOUS BUT NOT AS GOOD AS MY SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus stands suddenly and walks into the kitchen, setting about making himself a breakfast batch of pasta. You shake your head. You're so sick of spaghetti, though you'd never tell Pap that. And over the year that you've known him, his cooking skill has expanded and his signature dish has become pretty damn good (when you can force yourself to eat it again). But you can't help but be happy for him. A job making something he loves so much to make could not be better. You just hope he'll be open to making the other dishes the Italian chain has on the menu.

“so we're going as soon as you finish that?” Sans stands up and makes his way to his bedroom without waiting for a response. You pray idly that he decides to put on the actual tennis shoes you bought him and not the ugly-ass crocks he picked up at a thrift store nearby. Minutes later, you can breathe a small sigh of relief as his footwear is, indeed, acceptable. It's the first thing you check and you immediately have to do a double take when you see what else he's got on.

“woah, hey try not to stare so hard?” You flush a little. Sans has a black long-sleeved button-up shirt on as well as pants. He's trying to look the part of job prospective and while you're certain he's worn this outfit before, he's not done it around you. It... looks good, to say the least. 

“I-I just. Uhm.” You stammer and cough, “I'm glad to see you're not in those hellish shoes.”

Sans grins. “you're not just lookin at my feet, doll.” He pulls on his signature jacket as heat rises to your face. “you ready to go?”

You try to get a grip on yourself as you stand up and make your way to the door. “Whenever you are.” 

The trip to the mall is... eventful, to say the least. You both clamber onto the bus and sit next to each other, with you at the window seat (it's the best of course!). Sans gets some stares from a few people. He stares right back at them until they drop their gazes, embarrassed. You quietly whisper an apology to him.

“why are you apologizing? humans aren't used to seein' us. it _snot_ a big deal.” He winks and you giggle lightly.

The stop before yours, a few unsavory characters board and make their way past where you sit. One, in a black hoodie with a banana on his head, decides to pause and run his mouth. “Woah, what the actual fuck is this shit? Have you ever seen a goddamn skeleton walk like that?? And you're just sittin' next to this fucker. What's a pretty girl like you even doing that for?”

You sink into your seat as your nerves twist into knots. This guy's giving you the creeps, and you don't like how he's looking at Sans.

“shove off, _bud_ , or I'll show you a bad time.” You look at your friend and see his left eye spark and start to glow again.

“Tough guy huh? You don't belong here. How about you go back to hell where you-” Hoodie pauses, taken aback by the strange glowing. “Woah, what the fuck? You got some weird-ass skeleton power or somethin'? I don't appreciate... your...” He falters a minute as Sans lifts a bony hand. “...tone......”

“you should take a seat, friend.” The skeleton's hand glows lightly with the same blue as his eye, and Hoodie is knocked off his feet and carried to the furthest possible seat away from the pair of you. He looks pale, like he's going to be sick, and doesn't get up to antagonize you further.

“are you okay?” Sans turns to you, the light in his eyes back to the regular white you're familiar with. Your heart is pounding and you're certain your face has a flush to it. “you don't look so good. should we go back home?” 

The concern in his voice makes your stomach flutter and your blush deepen. You can't help but smile a bit as you reply “No, I'm okay. That was... really brave. And awesome! You're my hero.”

Sans' cheekbones seem to turn a touch blue, you note. “yeah, heh. gotta keep boneheads like them in their place, y'know?” 

You smile lightly and barely lean against his shoulder as your panic fades away. It feels great to know that he'd stand up for you. You can feel Sans stiffen a little beside you. “you sure you're okay?”

You nod and watch out the widow. The bus is slowing down, pulling to a stop outside of the mall. “Look, we're here!” You stand and straighten your skirt. “Let's do this.”

You walk together into the large building and try not to lose yourselves in the bustle. The mall is packed with people trying to beat the fast-approaching holiday rush. You hope that means the shops will be hiring extra help on. Even a seasonal job would be better than nothing. 

But your hope begins to fall as, shop by shop, your inquiries are met with no's and negative responses. Sans tries his best to cheer you up, pointing at people and making silly, ridiculous puns based on their facial expressions or what they're carrying. 

“looks like he's got no sense of _humerus_...” He looks over at you when you don't laugh. “what's got you down? don't get all glum on me now, kid...” 

Your stomach growls before you can reply.

“food it is. let's go.” Before you can protest, Sans wraps his hand around your wrist. It's smooth and surprisingly warm despite being comprised of bones alone. 

“The food court is all the way across the building...” You whine, more for show than anything. You hope he doesn't take in how dark your face is getting.

He looks at you, grin widening. “i know a shortcut, don't worry.” His eye sparks again for the third time today and you hope he can't feel your pulse pick up through your wrist. Something about his magic is getting you bothered in the best way. You see a flash of blue as your body feels electric. It's too good and you shutter out a breath right as it's over and you both stand in the food court. 

No one has noticed your sudden appearance but Sans's shit-eating grin tells you he's noticed _you_. “too much for you? you look like you've had the ride of your life.” He lets go of your wrist and you immediately miss it.

“That was... I've never done that before.”

“glad I was your first time.” He winks. “i forgot you might experience some, ah, turbulence. hope it wasn't too bad for you.”

You shake your head, slightly embarrassed. “No, it was. Good? Yeah. That...” 

Sans gives you a knowing look that makes your heart flutter. “so. food?”

You both get in line for Chinese and pick your food from the display cases. When you pull out your wallet to pay for the meal, Sans quickly hands some cash to the cashier and users you to a table nearby. You both sit and you awkwardly poke at your food, no longer quite hungry from the “trip” you took a few minutes prior. 

Sans takes a bite of rice and washes it down with a swig of soy sauce. “eh, it's not ketchup, but it'll do.” 

You watch him and shake your head a bit. “I will never understand your obsession with condiments.”

“what? it's good stuff. regular food is overrated. too much chewing and effort in eating.”

“Maybe you should switch to a liquid diet,” you joke lightly.

His face becomes serious for a split second. “maybe i should... or i could just keep on with my ketchup and gross you out.” The grin he gives you is almost mesmerizing. You can't help but stare until he breaks eye contact with you and turns his head towards something out in the middle of the bustle.

You can hear someone calling for someone else to stop. A second later you can see a young girl dashing through the crowd, making her way to the closest door.

“Stop! Security! Theif!!!” 

Sans stands as his usual smile turns serious and he disappears in a flash and reappears closer to the girl. From where you're standing, you can see the blue on his left hand as he reaches out in her direction and uses his power to lift her into the air, effectively stopping her exit. She struggles and yells curses out as Sans smirks and makes his way to her. He watch as he reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out something that glints in the light. You squint. A necklace, maybe? Quickly, you make your way over to him and, at the same time, you see mall security approach him and the would-be thief.

“-thank you sincerely for apprehending this girl.”

“heh, it was no big deal.” Sans looks calm and collected, even as his eye and his hand glow to keep his captive suspended. You suddenly can't help but wonder what it must feel like to be enveloped in his magic like that. Does it feel like teleporting? The girl doesn't look like she's feeling anything other than rage. So does that magic feel different, or..?

“We'd be honored to have someone like you on our work force, sir.” You are ripped from your thoughts at one of the most relieving things you've heard in a while. Sans quickly nods his head. “sure, i'd like to join up, if you'll have me.”

He sets the girl down from the magic and one of the security guards quickly puts her in handcuffs and steers her away. “Great! So you can come in Monday and we'll get the paperwork settled and start your training...” The guard talking to Sans seems indifferent to the skeleton's appearance and use of magic. In fact, his powers seemed to have actually landed him a job. You watch as the man shakes Sans' hand and follows the guard who had walked off with the girl. The crowd dissipates and you are left with Sans, grinning at each other.

“well who woulda thunk a good deed would land us the _bone-us_ of a job for me?” He takes a step towards you as you laugh lightly at his shitty pun.

“You really had to force that one, didn't you?” 

“nah, i never force nothin', sweetheart.”

Your heart nearly stops as you feel yourself flush at the pet name. It was so casual and hot and you'd be lying to yourself if this whole half hour, between the teleporting and the magic and everything else hasn't turned you on a little. “oh, did i do something wrong?” Sans tilts his head and you can see it in his glowing, white eyes that he knows. “or did i say something right?”

“S-sans...” You stammer, unable to really formulate much else at the moment.

“hey, let's go home, huh? i'm bone tired. i think a nap is in order.” Sans walks up to you, agonizingly close, and wraps his fingers around your wrist. “don't worry,” he winks at you with his right eye as the white light in his left sparks and burns blue again, “I know a shortcut.”

He has to be doing this on purpose. Because as soon as the magic starts, you feel so undeniably good. Your skin tingles and heat floods to both your face and to your nethers. Your breath stutters and you feel like you're about to start drooling. Beside you comes a low, dark chuckle and when you look at him, Sans is standing in his room, an almost predatory grin spread wide across his face. His eye continues to glow for a minute and you look at where he still has your hand wrapped in his smooth, bony fingers. Your whole body is still glowing blue, and you still feel so fucking good. 

It's too good, you think. When you open your mouth to say something, a trail of saliva escapes and you whine softly as your knees start to give out. You feel like you've passed the point of pleasure and moved on to something unmanageable. Sans' smile drops as he cuts the magic and quickly lurches forward to catch you.

“woah, are you okay? Too much?” He puts his arms under your legs and around your shoulders, pulling you to him so that he's carrying you bridal-style. You look at him through slitted eyes, a small line of drool still slipping from your mouth. Your skin is so sensitive, and even the cool brush of his bony hands is enough to make you shudder from pure sensation. “hey, say something, please, Frisk.”

“...was that the bone zone?” You finally manage weakly. You're slowly regaining control over yourself and you reach a sleeve up to wipe your face. God, that was embarrassing. 

Sans laughs, though it sounds strained. He lays you down on his bed and sits on the edge, watching you carefully. “I'm sorry, doll. Got a bit carried away there, didn't I? You seemed to like it so much I thought...”

You force yourself to sit up. “It's okay. I just...” You pause, something dawning on you. “You can control the way that magic feels?”

“yeah. you seemed to like it when I use it so I thought... heh, heh...” He blushes as he realizes he's repeating himself and you'll be damned if it isn't the cutest thing you've ever seen. “hey, so listen. I like you a lot.”

Your eyes widen almost comically. “Really? I couldn't tell by your sudden efforts to rattle my bones.”

He grins and grabs up your hand in his. You smile back and pull them towards your lips so you can kiss his gently. “Just. Uhm. I think maybe you should tone back some of the intensity of your magic? Unless you want me to be a pile of goo.” You nuzzle his hand for good measure and he nods and pushes you down with him so that you're both laying face to face. 

“i'll keep that in mind for later. but for now, I really _am_ bone-tired.” His eyes droop and you press a kiss to his smooth forehead. You suspect that using his magic like that must wear him out. He cuddles up close to you and it's not at all uncomfortable despite his hard bones pressing into you. You fall asleep with a smile on your face and your arm over his still-jacketed torso as you let his steady almost-snore lead you under.


	2. The Bone Zone (Alternatively, Sans is very good at magic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, it's been a bit hasn't it! Sorry for the wait! I hope this will be worth it. Time for this thing to earn that rating.

When you wake again, Sans is gone. You lay curled up in the blankets, head propped up on two pillows. It's evening, and the dim light of the setting sun barely illuminates the bedroom you're in. You sit up and take in your surroundings. San's room is a disaster. Dirty clothes line the floor and hang out of the open drawers of his dresser. He has a desk, but it's cluttered up with papers and books. When you stand on shaky legs to investigate, you can see they're joke books.

Grinning, you pick one up. It falls open to the middle and a small stack of notes fall out. Sans must take his jokes even more seriously than you thought. You quickly kneel down to pick them up and try to discern the chicken-scratch handwriting, noting that there appear to be... diagrams and formulas? You can't make sense of it and decide to just put them up and forget it. After all, you don't quite know the skeleton beyond being roommates and decent friends. And also maybe... Your heart flutters as you remember the events of the day. 

That magic was electric. It was addictive and gorgeous and too much all at once. You wanted more and Sans seemed like he wanted to give it to you. And you...

You wanted it _all_. 

“up now, lazy bones?” You whirl around to meet the eyes, er, eye-sockets, of the very skeleton you'd been thinking about. “man, you slept for quite a while. i must have really tuckered you out earlier.”

You grin. “Don't flatter yourself. And, as I recall, you were the one who was exhausted after all that.”

Sans shifts his weight as his left eye sparks. “guess this time, i'll have to make you exhausted with me then, huh?” His voice is low and almost dark. It makes you shiver in all the right ways.

“HUMAN, BROTHER, IT IS TIME TO FEAST UPON MY DELICIOUS CULINARY MASTERPIECE!” You flinch at the sound of Papyrus calling through your tiny house. “WHERE ARE YOU?” The door swings open and the taller skeleton stands, wearing a pink apron that says 'kiss the cook'.

“Pap, where,” you giggle, “Where did you get that apron?”

“UNDYNE LOANED IT TO ME. SHE SAID SHE WAS TIRED OF SEEING SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I IN SOILED CLOTHES FROM COOKING.” Papyrus strikes a bit of a pose. “NOW, IF YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE FINISHED WITH YOUR HUMAN DATE THAT I WAS UNAWARE OF, THE FRUIT OF MY LABOR AWAITS.”

Sans chuckles as you feel your face tint. “I-it's not a date, I mean-”

“ _not_ a date? ouch. guess i'll have to try harder next time...” You shiver lightly and follow Sans and Papyrus out of the room and into the dining room.

“SANS YOU DISAPPOINT ME WITH YOUR LACK OF DATING ABILITY. THOUGH, YOU COULD NEVER MATCH ME.” Pap pauses as you both sit and walks into the kitchen, continuing, “OF COURSE YOU'LL NEVER BE AS GREAT AS I AM AT DATING. THE HUMAN RECOGNIZES THIS AS WELL, SINCE SHE EXPERIENCED IT FIRST HAND. NO ONE COULD MATCH MY PROWESS. REMEMBER? SHE FELL SO VERY DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH ME AND I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO LET HER DOWN.”

You laugh and look at Sans. “What a shame, huh?”

“I SUPPOSE IT IS ONLY FAIR THE HUMAN WOULD DATE YOU TOO. YOU DO HAPPEN TO BE THE SECOND GREATEST MONSTER, EVEN IF YOU ARE LAZY AND SLEEP ALL THE TIME.” Papyrus comes back with two bowls of... chicken scampi? Your mouth pops open.

“Pap, this is-”

“YES, I KNOW. THE KITCHEN MASTERS AT MY NEW PLACE OF WORK INSISTED THAT I PRACTICED THEIR OTHER, LESSER DISHES IN ORDER TO PREPARE MYSELF FOR THOSE THAT WOULD PREFER THEM.” He shakes his head and moves back into the kitchen to make his own bowl. “I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE THERE ARE THOSE WHO WOULD WANT OTHER PASTA DISHES, BUT THEY INSISTED THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER ALL OF THEIR OTHER FOOD. YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO LAST UNTIL I AM FINISHED AND THEN THE SPAGHETTI WILL RESUME ONCE MORE!”

You twirl your fork in the noodles as Papyrus returns to the table to eat with you both. It looks... decent. The bell peppers look way overcooked and the chicken is slightly burned, but otherwise... You take a bite and hum. He's getting so good at cooking! You can't help but feel proud of him. “Pap, this is great!”

“THANK YOU, HUMAN. THOUGH, YOU SHOULD EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” He takes a bite of his own food and laughs. “OF COURSE IT'S GREAT!”

Sans grins, a look coming over his face that you know very well. “yes, we all know you're not an _impasta_ of a chef.”

You and Papyrus both groan. “SANS WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE MY LIFE WITH THESE INCESSANT PUNS??”

“because you don't find them _punny_.” He winks at you and you giggle. You can't help it, even when Sans tells his horrible jokes. He makes you smile so easily and you love it.

You finish your dinner quickly and stand to take your bowl to the kitchen. Papyrus has wolfed down his meal even quicker, so you take his as well. At the sink, you turn on the warm water to pre-wash the dishes for the dishwasher and begin the small task, humming lightly. The day went over so well. Pap and Sans both had a job, which meant you'd all three be okay. It'd be even better if you could find one for yourself, and you make a note to redouble your efforts in the morning.

Very suddenly, you feel yourself tense as something thin runs down your back. You spin on your heel to see Sans, his smile mischievous and the lights in his eyes bright. “Sans! You startled me...” You see his left eye spark blue and your breath stutters. “W-what are you up to?”

“i was thinking of maybe continuing the good time we were having earlier, huh?” He winks and places a hand on your hip. You shiver as you feel magic trill over the area, making it glow softly.

“Damn, I, uh. I didn't know you were that desperate to jump my bones.” A nervous laugh escapes you.

“i think the observation to make here is,” he puts his teeth up to your ear and drops his voice to a whisper, “that maybe you want me to jump your bones.” 

A warm, slightly wet tongue licks your ear. You hum lightly, butterflies breaking free of your stomach and spreading over your entire body. Sans trails his magic tongue down your neck and to your collarbone. Your hands wrap around behind the base of his skull and caress gently at the vertebrae there. You can feel him shiver in appreciation.

“I think, uhm,” you falter as a blush spreads across your cheeks. Nervousness gives you pause. “I think the, ahhaaa-” The hand on your hip slips into your waistband. Geez, you can't even talk for how excited he's got you.

“i think we should take this... elsewhere. yeah?” Sans pulls away and looks at you, a glowing blue tongue retreating into his mouth.

You nod quickly, suddenly remembering your other roommate, somewhere in the house. 

He grins at you and moves his hand out from your waistband to your wrist. Oh, _oh_ , you love this. You already know, he's going to teleport you and you're going to feel so, so _good_ and-

You both flash into existence almost immediately. No sparks, no pleasure, just a slight pressure that lasted for a mere second. It looks like you're in San's room. At least, you think it is? It looks so different from before. The room is slightly larger, but all of the chaotic mess is there, and wasn't that bed over......

You look at him, confused, and he grins again. “what, is something wrong?”

“Where are we?” you ask.

“my old bedroom. geez, i know you were only here once but i didn't know your memory was that bad...” You thunk him very lightly on his forehead with your fist and you both laugh lightly. “anyways, i figured it'd be the best place since it's away from pap. wouldn't want him hearing you _boning_ my name, now would we?”

You flush to a brilliant shade of red, you're certain. “S-so, ah...” You're back to barely being able to sputter out full sentences, but who can blame you, really? The look on Sans' face is nothing short of wanton and your heart is about ready to beat out of its rightful place in your chest. “H-how are we going to... I mean, how does this work?”

“whaddya mean, sweetheart? how am i gonna take you to the bone zone?” Sans winks his left eye and when it opens, the entire socket is blue. “well, i can tell ya it involves a lot of magic...” His hand glows as you're lifted into the air and moved the few feet over to the bed. Your skin tingles a bit this time, and you know he's holding back on purpose.

“a lot of moaning...” he's over you, straddling your hips and- oh no, where did your pants go - his right hand is behind him, dipping under your panties and touching you.

“maybe a little begging...” he looks at you, mischievously. His hand rests on the outside of your lips, index finger lazily tracing the crevasse. His left hand is up by your head, boney fingers curling through your hair. “is this what you want?” 

The feigned disinterest in his voice is such a sharp contrast to the intense look he's giving you and it makes you even more excited. You can feel how wet you're getting and he hasn't even really touched you yet. “Y-yes...” you finally squeak out.

“yes, what, doll?” The finger dips into your warm wetness for a second, grazing your clit. You both shiver, but for different reasons. “goddamn, i read you'd be wet but i wasn't... quite expecting this. you must really want it huh?”

You nod vigorously and shift your hips, knocking him a little off-balance. “heh, guess i'll play nice, since you're so eager and truth be told, i am too.” You blink and suddenly he's over you, left hand holding both of yours pinned above your head and his right index dipping into your folds and straight into you. A moan escapes you and you squirm with pleasure. He begins to push in and pull out and you arch your back, needing more. 

“S-sans...” You look up at him before squeezing your eyes tight in pleasure as he adds a second finger to his thrusting. “Sans... I want to touch you, too...” 

He slows his fingers for a minute, considering, before picking back up and releasing his grip on your wrists. You immediately push your hands up the button-up he's still wearing. Shakily, you feel the front of his spine and upwards into his ribcage, eliciting a low groan from him. That's a sound you want to hear again. You shuffle down a little, hissing as it forces his fingers deeper into you. He sits back a little on your thighs and you prop yourself up with one arm, leaving the other to explore his upper torso. The bones are smooth and he shudders as you run your hand over them. When he curves his fingers inside of you, you grip onto one of his lowest rib bones in pleasure and you both moan.

“h-hey, take it easy there, huh?” Sans chuckles, low and rumbling. “if i didn't know any better, i'd say you like that.” 

You look at him through half-lidded eyes and almost freeze. The lights in his eyes are dim, and his left eye is flashing blue and yellow. From his fingers inside of you, you can feel the most delicious sparks of pleasure you've ever felt – which is saying something considering what happened earlier. You can feel your climax tick up with every thrust and every spark and you scrabble with your hands on his ribs, his spine, up by his neck vertebrae, anywhere that could possibly make him feel even half as good as he's got you.

“Saanss, I-” you moan, and then his over hand is on you, and you feel his magic enveloping you again but this time it's better, softer. You can handle this, you think even as your body begins to tremble. You can feel your inner muscles contract as you reach your orgasm and god damn if it isn't the best thing you've ever felt in your life. It's all sparks and gold and your body tenses with the best of it. You think you cry his name, but you're not sure because it all runs together for a good minute as Sans intensifies his actions, trying to coax everything out of you before you're done and he backs off.

Sans pulls his fingers away and looks at the trail of clear fluid left between the two of you. He grins, rubbing his index and thumb bones together. “i can't believe you make so much of this stuff. it's great.”

“ _You're_ great,” you manage, wiping away a line of drool you didn't realize had slipped out of your mouth. It's embarrassing but Sans doesn't seem to mind. His eyes have brightened back up and he shifts so he can lay beside you, tracing patterns into your skin as your breathing slows.

Some time passes as you both doze lazily. Sans must have pulled the cover up over the both of you before he fell asleep, because when you wake fully again, he's curled up next to you and it's nice and warm. You realize he didn't get to finish at all and you feel bad.

“hey sleepy, feelin better?” 

“Feelin' guilty. How could you have let me fall asleep without finishing you off?” You cuddle up closer, careful to not jab his hard body into you. 

“figured i owe ya one after what happened earlier. i can wait, don't worry about it.” He throws an arm over your waist and presses a warm, smooth palm into your back. “i'll take you up on that next time, doll. how's about we just sleep for now?”

You giggle and think about playfully calling him a lazy bones but decide instead to just nuzzle his head with yours. He laughs lightly and you can hear how tired he is. “Alright then, if you insist.”

You both drift off again smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *red faced* Okay so it's been a very long time since I've written anything explicit like this. And actually, I've only published a smut scene once before? So uhm yeah. Hehe.
> 
> Anyways, I've marked this as complete for now. I *might* tack on a third part later, buuut we'll see. Maybe if you guys really want me to. As of this minute though, count on this being finished and something new to be published later this month.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave me a comment! <3


End file.
